Saegusa Hibiyuki
Saegusa Hibiyuki is a major character in the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." ''She is a second-year at Kuoh Academy, and a star member of the kendo team, having a good relationship with Katase and Murayama. She is now a member of the Counter-Demon Force, acting as a squad member of Team DxD, alongside her brother and Issei. Appearance Saegusa is a young teenager with unkempt, fiery red hair and soft brown eyes. She is often dressed in a white buttoned shirt with a black tie and a green jacket with white trims, complete with a black skirt with thigh-high socks and black shoes. She is almost never seen without her bamboo sword, which she uses to knoc around anyone who's stupid enough to mess with her.. Personality Saegusa is often described as a hot-head, and a spitfire who hates being underestimated simply because she is a girl. She does not like being looked down upon, and nor does she like others insulting her ability. Saegusa also does not like dealing with idiots, and is often left exasperated by her brother's actions sometimes. Like him, she also harbors nothing but animosity towards the demons, wishing for their utter annihilation. Saegusa is noted to have something of a soft-spot for cute animals, such as pandas or kittens. She appears to often spoil any cat-like demon she obtains, such as Nekomata or Cait Sith. She was also to have been rumored to hold feelings for Issei, despite the fact that he is a renowned pervert. History Saegusa Hibiyuki, alongside her brother, Kaworu, were ordinary individuals leading ordinary lives, attending Kuoh Academy, a prestigious institution that was originally a private all-girls boarding school before becoming a co-ed facility. She was a star member of the kendo team, being good friends with Katase and Murayama. According to some rumors, she supposedly held a crush towards Issei Hyoudou, who was a member of the Perverted Trio. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Arc 8: The Old Satans Finale: Roar the Dragon God Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsman:' As a member of the kendo team, Saegusa holds a strong knack for Japanese swordplay. Her training in the Counter-Demon Force has led her to further enhance and hone her talents, and can now stand against demons who are quite skilled with a blade themselves. Equipment COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Saegusa's right arm, proof that she is both a Demon Tamer, and a member of the Counter Demon Force. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. '''Anti-Demon Katana: A special blade designed by the Counter-Demon Force, which is used by various members. It was designed by Fujiwara, a member of the CDF, who is also partially responsible for the development of the firearms that are used today as well. Saegusa had tweaked the blade to her design, and can extent it to twice it's standard length. Quotes "Sheesh! I really hate guys who are full of themselves!" "H-hey! Just because Hyoudou-kun is a pervert doesn't mean he's a bad guy! I-I mean, he's got to have at least one good trait about him, right?!" -Saegusa defending Issei regarding his perversion "Baka nii-sama... He always pulls stupid crap like this!" -Saguesa complaining about her brother's actions Trivia * Saegusa's height is '5, 6" ft, and her weight is 107 lbs. * She is a fan of the yaoi and yuri genre. * Her favorite food is takoyaki. * In the Combat Exam, she ranked No. 2, and in the Written Exam, she ranked No. 6. * Her three sizes are 36-24-36, and her cup-size is a C. * Saegusa Hibiyuki's appearance is based off of Erika Chiba, a major character in the series, The Irregular at Magic High School. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DxD: FINAL Characters